


The Fables and Hands

by hehkhatea



Series: Widojest Week 2k20 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Introspection, Mutual Pining? Maybe? I'll never tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehkhatea/pseuds/hehkhatea
Summary: The Mighty Nein find themselves at a country dance* and Jester and Caleb participate.*ala regency/austen-like country, not yeehaw countrytitle comes from "Kick Drum Heart" by The Avett Brothers
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Widojest Week 2k20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819591
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	The Fables and Hands

The rain came out of nowhere. Yes, it was overcast, and yes, it was humid, and yes, they had been hearing thunder for hours but as the Mighty Nein were approaching a small town outside of Rexxentrum they found themselves in desperate need for shelter as the sky opened up and drenched them in heavy, hot rain.

Yasha was practically giggling as the group ran down the puddled streets to the closest inn they could find. They didn’t have time to care about how packed the building was. It was just as humid inside as it was out, and the patrons were making their own thunder with the steps of a dance.

Caleb had nearly forgotten it was the time of year when people of the Fields got together to celebrate the warm weather in the hope of a good harvest, but could never fully forget.

“I’m going to ask if they have any rooms!” Fjord leaned in towards the group, raising his voice to be heard over all the cheering. Beau and Caduceus went with him, no doubt to find some refreshments.

Veth and Jester were trying to ring out the water in their clothes and hair. The hem of Jester’s skirt raised enough to reveal the tops of her stockings. Caleb felt the tips of his ears get hot as he looked away. Gods, he was sweltering. He didn’t want to have to take his coat off but it was almost soaked through and he had to protect his books.

Rolling up his sleeves, he paused for a moment when he realized he’d be showing off his scars for more than just the group. More than just for Jester. He glanced over at Jester and saw that she had paused her ministrations and was now looking away, a purple flush spreading on her face.  _ Odd _ …

Caleb snapped his fingers in a way to perform  _ prestidigitation _ and the girls were both dry. He smiled a little to himself as he heard them gasp in delight.

Fjord and Caduceus came back with keys.

“I’m surprised they’re not full.” Yasha commented.

“They’re all locals!” Caduceus explained. “Looks like a fun time, but I myself am too tired to partake in the festivities.”

“Ditto.” Fjord chimed in. “We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Where’s Beau?” Caleb asked.

“She’s trying to get a drink at the bar, still.” Yasha followed with Fjord and Caduceus, Caleb could only assume to assist Beau.

By all means, Caleb should feel downright miserable in this room. It was claustrophobic, hotter than hell, and a general sensory overload. But the familiarity of the dancing, the music was almost quite literally a siren song for him. 

“Caleb?” He felt Veth tug at the coat in his arms.

“Ja? Sorry-” 

“Do you want me to take your coat up to the room?” Veth offered. Caleb glanced around and saw that Jester had gone, and he tried not to look so disappointed.

“I’ll come up with you.” Caleb said, leaning down closer to Veth so they could hear each other better.

“But you look like you want to join in!”

“Ja, but-”

Veth took Caleb’s coat from his hands and pointed at her own chest to gesture that he should take off his book harness. Smiling, Caleb did so and let his friend take his things away. 

He was still dressed rather darker than anyone else in the room. Dark colors weren’t very popular during the summer for obvious reasons. Adventurers couldn’t really afford to have variety in their clothing. Well, technically-

And then he saw Jester again coming down the stairs, sans her coat and her bag. Her dark blue dress looked a bit rumbled from her attempt to dry it, but he so rarely saw it without the layers over it that he would’ve assumed she had changed completely.

She smiled when she saw him. He tried to return a weaker one but he couldn’t help but give her a full one. He couldn’t help giving anything Jester deserved.

“Cayleb,” Jester stood on her tiptoes to talk in Caleb’s ear. “Are you going to dance with me?”

“Would you like me to?” Caleb bent his head to hers. The twinkling sound of her horn charms could still be heard over all the noise.

“Of course!” Jester replied. “Although…” Caleb saw Jester look at the dancers. There were partners, yes, but there was a lot of passing people off to others. The dance floor was lined with people clapping in time with the music and the steps. Jester wouldn’t just have to worry about stepping on Caleb’s toes, she’d have to be careful of everyone. “I don’t know the steps.”

“It looks more complicated than it actually is.” Caleb assured her. “Look-”

Caleb pointed to one woman in particular that was wearing a white dress with embroidered flowers, a sharp contrast to Jester’s.

“She’s just weaving through other people,” Caleb explained. They watched as the woman would reach out her hand and go past the person she had just held hands with, and then reach with the other hand to another person, letting go of the previous person.

“Are there partners?” Jester asked.

“Ja, see?” Caleb pointed to the man with dark skin that was getting back into position with the woman. They stood apart from each other before coming together, their clasped arms making an arch. The dancers around them did the same and couples started to run through the arch of people. Skipping through. Eventually the couple Jester and Caleb were watching had their turn under the arch and when they came out the other side, the couple shared a kiss.

Jester snorted. “Is that part of the dance, Cayleb?” She teased.

As if he wasn’t sweating enough. “I think everyone has their own flair.” He replied, only glancing at Jester with his eyes. She was biting her lip, giggling a little.

“Maybe we should see if Beau and Yasha would like to join us.” Caleb suggested. It probably wasn’t the subtilest redirection, but Caleb couldn’t let Jester get the idea that he would want to kiss her. Which he kind of did. But he shouldn’t.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Jester pouted. “I don’t think Beau would want to.”

“I think she might, for you.”

“But you already said you’d dance with me, Cayleb.”

Well, there went that plan. Sometimes Caleb couldn’t believe he was once a master manipulator, so bent on getting what he wanted. One word from Jester Lavorre and he crumbled.

“You’re right,” Caleb placed his hand at the small of her back reassuringly. “Maybe if we make a good show of it, it’ll convince them to join us.”

“Pfft,” Jester blew a raspberry. “No pressure!”

The dance was ending and people were leaving the floor to make for new ones while the musicians prepared for the next song. Caleb and Jester made their way to the worn wood floor, it wasn’t sticky like bar floors tend to be but it was smooth and soft that Caleb wondered how likely it was for someone to slip.

They got a few odd looks, no doubt because they were not locals and one of them was a tiefling but Jester stood with the other girls that were laughing and making eyes with their partners. Jester couldn’t resist wiggling hers at Caleb, just as Caleb couldn’t resist laughing to himself and shaking his head. She was, after all, a silly goose.

The piano started first, and Caleb and Jester were caught off guard as the other dancers bowed and curtsied to their partners. They quickly corrected themselves, but were already laughing at their blunder a bit. Caleb remembered some of the dance from muscle memory, but he was also keeping his eyes on the other dancers around him for direction. Meanwhile, Jester was just looking at him, hoping he’d guide them.

For the first part, they did dance together, spinning a bit around each other. Caleb’s steps weren’t as strong as they should be but he led just fine. Jester, for her part, would squeeze Caleb’s hand whenever they held hands. In the hot room, Jester’s touch was ice cold, which was not only jarring but refreshing. Caleb never really cared for heat, no matter how much fire fascinated him.

And then he had to trade Jester off to a stranger. The woman in front of Caleb was smiling at him encouragingly. Of course it was easier to dance without Jester, the woman was a natural.

“She’s cute,” The woman commented as she and Caleb spun a bit.

“I suppose she is,” Caleb replied.

“No need to be modest, herr.” 

Before Caleb could fumble over his words, his partner switched again. Gods he wished Jester would come back. He heard her hoot in surprise as she moved to another partner. Looking over at her, Caleb could see that she was smiling, at least. Nothing to worry about, yet.

Caleb’s mind was beginning to blur a little with the amount of spinning he was doing, he was glad at least that he wasn’t the type of person that got motion sick easily. Each new partner felt like an eternity and no time at all. Weird how time had that effect on him sometimes.

And then Jester was back in his hands. She felt clammy, which he had to assume was her best attempt at being sweaty.

Caleb’s heart was already beating fast from the exercise but it was practically pummeling his ribcage when Jester smiled at him. The smile where her nose scrunched up and her forked tongue poked out between her teeth. What did he do to deserve such simple and sublime things in life?

They arched their arms in the air, which was a bit challenging considering the height difference but thankfully they didn’t have to hold the position for too long before they had to skip under the arms themselves. Laughter bubbled from Caleb’s chest as he nearly tripped at the very end, causing Jester to howl herself.

Just like that the dance was over and people were clapping and cheering. Specifically at Jester and Caleb, the newcomers that held their own. Caleb felt a bit embarrassed, raising his hand in acknowledgment while Jester curtised.

Drenched in sweat, Caleb went to the bar while Jester trailed behind. Beau and Yasha were nowhere to be found, which Caleb found a bit disappointing.

Jester was hanging on Caleb’s arm, his elbows propped on the bar counter.

“Did you want to see if they have milk?” Caleb asked with his head close to Jester’s.

“Ick,” Jester gagged. “It’s too hot. I think I’d rather drink booze.”

“I don’t think you have to go that far, Jester. I’ll ask if they have water.” He patted her hand that was wrapped around his bicep. He wondered briefly what Jester thought of his arm, why she was currently wrapped up in it. They were good questions to ask, because Caleb couldn’t help think about why Jester was doing it. If it was really that hot, why was Jester cuddling up to him?

“What did you think?” Caleb asked instead. “Of the dance, that is.”

“Ohmygosh it was really fun!” Jester enthused. “The people I was dancing with were so nice to me, I didn’t feel like I was like, holding anyone back, you know?”

“Ja,” Caleb agreed. “One of my partners thought you were cute.”

“Oh! Really? That’s so nice!”

Caleb nodded.

“You know, as much as I liked all that dancing I think I like waltzing more.” Jester said thoughtfully. Caleb’s heart quickened again.

“Ja?”

“Yeah, because it feels more special when it’s just you and another person, you know?”

Yes, Caleb knew exactly what she meant. No matter how much Caleb denied to himself what happened that night many towns ago, it did feel special to waltz. Dancing with Jester was a particular joy in this world.

“We’ll have to waltz again sometime, hm?” Caleb offered.

“Yah.” Jester leaned her head into Caleb’s arm, careful not to stab him with her horn. Her face felt cool on his shirt, but his chest felt warmer than the air around them.

**Author's Note:**

> i make no such promises that ill DO all of widojest week 2k20 but i felt like doing at least one so that has to count for something


End file.
